


Dez Mil, Duzentos e Vinte Dias

by konako



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, mas pense num fluff de dar cárie, ruby's pov
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konako/pseuds/konako
Summary: Belle precisa de ajuda para arrumar a biblioteca. Com sorte, Ruby adora ajudar.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Dez Mil, Duzentos e Vinte Dias

— São dez possíveis números, certo?

— _Dez_? Como assim? Não eram nove?

— O zero, Snow.

— Ah, sim. O zero.

— E a senha é uma combinação de quatro números, certo?

— Certo.

— Então, cada dígito da senha pode ser um dentre dez possíveis números, não?

— Hum.

— Logo, são quatro espaços que podem ser preenchidos por dez opções. E como uma senha de celular permite que você repita os números, os quatro dígitos sempre poderão ser escolhidos dentre dez opções.

— David colocou a senha da TV como 1111.

— Exatamente, uma péssima senha.

— Tivemos que mudar, depois que pegamos Henry assistindo—

— _Como eu ia dizendo_ , dez possíveis opções, quatro vezes.

— Quarenta?

— Não é _dez vezes quatro_ , Snow. Deuses, você era _professora_ durante a Maldição!

— Pré-escola! Eu ensinava rimas, canções e o alfabeto. O currículo não pedia multiplicação complexa…

— Complexa? Isso não é nem—, uh, _enfim_. A conta é simples: dez vezes dez, vezes dez, vezes dez. Quatro “dez”, multiplicados. O que resulta em…

— Um milhão.

— _Dez mil!_ Snow!

— Eu tenho um celular, e ele tem uma calculadora! Por que eu deveria aprender esse tipo de matemática?

— Eu desisto. Acho que uma Rainha pode contratar um contador, de qualquer forma. Ou você me liga, quando precisar somar mais de três números.

— Engraçadinha…

— Ao menos eu sei matemática básica.

— Então, eu ia perguntar exatamente isso. Como?

— Huh?

— Como você aprendeu isso? A Floresta Encantada não era o melhor lugar para aprender algo do tipo, e, ao que me lembro, a Ruby que eu conheci sob a Maldição Das Trevas não era particularmente um gênio da matemática.

— Eu sou uma garçonete. Preciso saber fazer contas rapidamente.

— Red, eu lembro de você rosnando ao tentar fazer um troco. Esse é um desenvolvimento… _recente_.

— Eu me interessei, okay? O mundo é vasto. Há tanta coisa que não sabemos sobre ele, especialmente vindos de uma terra de muita mágica e pouca ciência. Eu concluí que deveria estar mais preparada—

— Mentira.

— O quê?

— Todo esse tempo, e você ainda acha que pode mentir para mim? Red, eu vejo no seu rosto.

— Eu não estou mentindo. Eu realmente tenho interesse em—

— Na Belle, não é?

— Como?! Não! Eu—De onde tirou isso? Eu e Belle somos amigas, eu não iria—Como eu poderia—? Por que eu aprenderia matemática só para me aproximar dela—Eu—Isso. Ridículo!

— Oh, wow. Tão veloz para tantas coisas, tão lenta para outras. Minha querida amiga, você está apaixonada.

— Snow, isso é—

— Matemática básica, não? Dois mais dois? A Bela e a Fera?

— Pfft. Isso não tem nada a ver com… Eu… Você acha?

— Tenho certeza.

— Oh.

***

— Onde precisa que eu coloque estes livros?

Ruby ajustou os dedos contra a base lisa da alta pilha em seus braços. Dezenas de livros, um sob os outros, se equilibravam perfeitamente, em uma torre de papel e couro no enlace pálido.

O peso acumulado de tantas páginas provara-se maior do que Belle poderia suportar, fardo que Ruby prontamente tomara para si. A força extranatural da mais alta recebia com leveza o que Belle há pouco havia falhado em levantar.

— Oh, pode deixá-los sobre aquela mesa no canto. Ainda preciso organizá-los por autor. — O sotaque soou abafado, entrecortado pelas várias estantes dispostas na biblioteca. O som, crescentemente familiar à audição de Ruby, navegou até ela docemente, desenhando um sorriso inconsciente nos lábios rosados.

— Entendi, — Ruby descansou a pilha sobre a mesa, escutando ao sutil ranger da velha madeira sobre o peso. Já era tempo para a biblioteca de Storybrooke renovar seus móveis. — Hum, ser bibliotecária é trabalho árduo, não? — A mais alta esgueirou-se pelo corredor de livros e prateleiras, seguindo o fio invisível no ar que a guiava até Belle.

A visão da pequena mulher nunca falhava em pausar sua mente.

Mesmo após tantos dias e tantas noites em sua confortável companhia, Ruby ainda via-se roubada de fôlego, diante de Belle. Vê-la de relance ou sentar em sua frente por horas a fim, em silêncio, era momento de vislumbre que acalmava todas as temíveis tempestades de Ruby. Ela sentia seu cheiro abarcá-la, pousava seu olhar sobre os olhos azuis, e tudo era paz novamente.

— Ah, eu não posso reclamar. — Belle não pareceu se importar com a longa pausa de Ruby, seguindo na absorta tarefa de separar os livros corretos nas pilhas corretas. — Sempre adorei o ambiente. Estar cercada de livros era estar cercada de infinitas histórias, universos, aventuras, conhecimentos. O mundo é muito mais vasto, dentro de uma biblioteca. Não há cantos claustrofóbicos ou horas de tédio. Há apenas milhares de possibilidades.

O canto da voz de Belle, perdido em seu próprio som e devaneio, hipnotizava Ruby em seu ritmo. Quando a pequena mergulhava em suas divagações, Ruby era carregada pela corrente, levada para onde Belle a quisesse levar.

Somente após outro longo segundo, Ruby percebeu que deveria oferecer algum tipo de resposta.

— É, — A mais alta limpou a garganta, tentando descobrir o que fazer com suas mãos, agora livres de peso e ambulantes, inquietas, sem lugar para ir. Com um suspiro, Ruby escondeu-as nos bolsos, ordenando seu corpo a uma postura mais relaxada. — Eu compartilho do sentimento. — Ruby assentiu, engolindo em seco. — Quer dizer, o desejo por escapar. Às vezes, eu sinto os cantos mais claustrofóbicos e as paredes mais altas. Gosto de… fugir, de vez em quando.

Belle riu, os lábios curvando largamente, cativando Ruby em sua forma. Ainda sem abandonar o foco de seus olhos nos livros dispostos na mesa em sua frente, Belle concordou.

— Queria eu, poder fugir como você! Minha fuga são páginas, palavras. A sua… você corre pela floresta, assume uma forma mágica maravilhosa. Oh, como eu gostaria de uma aventura assim!

 _Oh,_ Ruby sentiu o ar revirar-se em seu peito. Medo ou alegria, ambos faziam um semelhante furacão em seus pulmões. Ela inspirou fundo.

— Não é tudo isso que parece. — Ruby ofereceu, em uma risada envergonhada. — Ser lobisomem não é um mar de rosas. Correr pela floresta é divertido e tudo mais, mas, às vezes, eu quero escapar de mim mesma e… não importa o quão rápido eu corra, eu ainda estou lá.

Ruby mordeu os lábios, deixando sua voz morrer sem som.

Que terrível hábito ela tinha, de voltar para seu vício de autodepreciar. Ela sabia que deveria melhorar, evitar os piores pensamentos como a legítima praga que eram, mas era tarefa assustadoramente difícil, quebrar anos e anos de um hábito enraizado.

Com sorte, Belle aprendera a entendê-la. Belle, depois de tantos dias e noites em sua — quase melancólica — companhia, aprendera que os tristes comentários de Ruby eram apenas reflexos impensados de um costume antigo. Belle sabia que o tema de sua licantropia era delicado campo minado, infestado de traumas e dificuldades. Mas Belle era sábia e entendia que, por mais que o hábito viesse à superfície com frequência, este não era o permanente estado de Ruby. A tristeza instintiva em seu tom não era a total dimensão de seu ser, mas um fantasma intrometido e persistente.

Ainda assim, Ruby sentia-se na necessidade de desculpar-se por ele. Ela podia saber que Belle não se importava, mas _Ruby_ se importava. Ruby não queria compartilhar a tão agradável presença de Belle com um espectro indesejado.

— Desculpe, — Ela suspirou, áspera. — Eu estraguei a conversa.

— De forma alguma. — Belle foi rápida em responder, as ondas avermelhadas de seus cabelos pendulando no movimento de seu rosto. — Todas as melhores histórias têm obstáculos, e todos os finais felizes têm que cruzar por alguma infelicidade, não? Uma aventura sem momentos indesejáveis é apenas um trajeto tedioso. O desafio do desconfortável eleva o resto e faz valer a pena os prazeres.

Um riso nervoso escapou do peito de Ruby novamente, mas agora ela sabia a natureza do turbilhão agitando sua respiração.

Não era medo, era pura e reluzente admiração.

Onde Ruby tinha vícios, tristezas e fantasmas, Belle tinha coragem, esperanças, luz. Belle era admirável raio colorido, dando cor ao mundo, refletindo em todas as superfícies, aquecendo seu caminho, espantando sombras.

Justa ao seu nome, Belle era a beleza encontrada no ordinário, no obscuro, no desolado.

E Belle era tudo isto, tendo vivido horrores semelhantes aos de Ruby; tendo sido aprisionada por anos em cantos claustrofóbicos, sem promessa de fuga, sem a vastidão do mundo, sem esperança. Belle havia sido trancafiada de corpo e mente, subestimada, manipulada, tratada como ferramenta de chantagem, um trunfo, uma barganha — raramente, como pessoa.

Belle vivera tudo e ali estava, ofertando nada senão otimismo.

E sua energia contagiante era perfeito antídoto para os vícios de Ruby, que há muito travava batalhas e batalhas com suas tristezas, nem sempre saindo vitoriosa. Se o bravo espírito de Belle a emprestasse apenas uma parcela de suas forças, Ruby sabia que sua guerra seria mais fácil.

— Já pensou em escrever um livro? — A mais alta perguntou, seu tom jocoso deixando intacta a sinceridade. — O mundo se beneficiaria com sua sabedoria.

Enfim, Belle tornou o olhar a Ruby. Pela primeira vez na noite, os livros perderam sua atenção, e os olhos azuis eram devotos apenas aos verdes.

— Minha sabedoria já vem de livros. — Belle deu de ombros, tornando o rosto ao lado para tentar esconder as bochechas coradas. — Acredito que sirvo o mundo dessa forma, colocando-os em prateleiras alfabetizadas, para que qualquer um possa encontrar a sabedoria que procura.

Ruby respirou fundo, separando do ar o aroma desnorteante de Belle. O perfume era o maior inimigo de sua sanidade, querendo roubá-la de toda a razão, em um simples inspirar.

— Bom, suas palavras são apenas suas. — Ruby argumentou, decidia em preservar a atenção de Belle em si por um momento mais. Segundos que fossem, Ruby seria grata. — E você tem o dom de colocá-las uma depois da outra, de forma mágica. Eu adoraria ler algo de sua autoria.

A cor rubra se apossou do rosto de Belle, tingindo a pele clara de um rosa semelhante ao de sua blusa. Os olhos azuis eram ainda mais brilhantes, cercados de cor.

— Obrigada, Ruby. — Belle suspirou, um sorriso pintado em seu semblante. — Você seria minha primeira leitora. — Ela brincou.

— A mais fiel, — Ruby apertou os lábios, retornando o sorriso em resposta. — Mas com certeza não seria a única. Eu ajudaria a vender seu livro nas esquinas, se preciso.

Belle gargalhou, a cor vermelha aliviando seu rosto, dissipando-se junto de sua risada.

— Faria tal coisa?

— Com prazer. — Ruby assentiu, enfim livrando as mãos dos bolsos e pousando-as na cintura. Sua postura finalmente tinha real confiança, não mais esperançosa mentira. — Eu levaria tudo em uma cesta, indo de casa em casa, batendo de porta em porta, até que todos de Storybrooke lessem o que você escreveu.

— Oh! — Belle tocou a suas bochechas, seus ombros curvando-se para dentro de si. — Todos os moradores iriam me detestar por isso! Você iria acordá-los num domingo, trazendo minhas palavras?

— Eu tocaria a campainha incessantemente até que me atendessem! Ou iria soprar e soprar, até derrubar as paredes. E quando o morador viesse ao meu encontro, eu apenas estenderia suas 900 páginas de sabedoria e diria “Você tem um minuto para ouvir à filosofia de Belle French”?

A gargalhada de Belle preencheu os poucos espaços vazios biblioteca, abarcando Ruby em seu som, na mesma deliciosa correnteza. Por um segundo, Ruby quase esqueceu do que falava.

Apenas quando a palma de Belle tocou e empurrou seu ombro, num gesto rápido mesclado em sua risada, que Ruby despertou ao mundo novamente. Embora fosse intimidante predadora, o leve toque de Belle em seu ombro era o bastante para tirá-la de seu centro de equilíbrio.

— Oh, Ruby! Faz parecer que sou uma religião. — Belle ainda ria, quando sua mão retornou ao seu espaço, pousando sobre a mesa. — Eu não poderia competir com as fadas. Blue me mataria!

Ruby abanou a mão ao ar, como se dispensando o pensamento.

— Blue não sabe escrever como você. — A mais alta aproximou-se da mesa a qual Belle se apoiava, instintivamente espelhando sua postura. — Não haveria competição. A Igreja de Belle French seria a nova era de Storybrooke.

A nova risada de Belle curvou sua postura, trazendo-a mais próxima de Ruby, até que sua testa repousasse ao ombro pálido, na mesma maneira leve e desapercebida com que sua palma tocara ao mesmo lugar há pouco.

Por outra vez, Ruby teve de fazer consciente esforço para manter-se em pé, no presente.

— Não duraríamos uma semana, sequer. — Belle respondeu, largando seu peso contra Ruby. Os suaves cachos da mais baixa deslizavam um sobre os outros na gravidade, levantando ao ar o cheiro de sua pele. Ruby quase desligara-se por completo da realidade. — Regina iria lançar outra Maldição, somente para cessar o incômodo.

A mais alta soprou um tufo sarcástico de ar — se somente para dispersar um pouco do aroma de Belle a lhe anestesiar. Por um momento, ela quis dar de ombros, num impulso invisível da agradável brincadeira que se estendia entre as duas, mas Ruby lutou com todas as forças para permanecer imóvel, sem perturbar o quente repouso de Belle em seu ombro.

— Seria um nobre sacrifício. — Ruby sussurrou. — Eu não me importaria em arriscar tudo, para que esse mundo aprendesse uma coisa ou outra com você.

Ainda no embalo de seu humor, as palavras de Ruby ecoaram por um segundo, sozinhas no silêncio da biblioteca. Seu tom grave imprimia toda a honestidade que seu peito podia suportar — e a julgar pelo suspiro profundo de Belle, Ruby podia confiar que a jovem acreditava em sua verdade.

— Hmm, — Ruby ouviu o surdo ruído de Belle engolindo a seco e o grave tamborilar de seu coração. — Com tanta confiança assim em meu trabalho, talvez você devesse vir trabalhar comigo na biblioteca.

E da mesma forma como haviam ecoados as palavras de Ruby instantes antes, a voz de Belle ondulou com o mesmo peso — quase totalmente perdida do humor tímido, revestida com uma cautelosa sinceridade. A gravidade de seu timbre despia-se de encenações brincalhonas e assumia forma real.

Ruby não soube o que responder então.

Conversas eram mais confortáveis abrigadas em humor e verdades eram mais suaves atrás de algumas camadas. Ruby, como eram suas tristezas, era habituada ao previsível — ao que poderia sentir se aproximar, ao que poderia ser captado por seus vários sentidos.

Mas o desbravamento de crua e íntima sinceridade era, ainda… assustador.

Ruby, que enfrentara bruxas, batalhões e monstros, temia a grandiosa vulnerabilidade de uma relação pessoal.

Talvez seus fantasmas fossem os culpados, novamente. Talvez seu medo tivesse raiz em todas as vezes que Ruby permitiu-se abrir e mergulhar no vasto exposto de seus sentimentos ao entregar-se para alguém, somente para ter o laço destruído em segundos — ou em torturantes anos de dúvida.

Peter, Anita, Quinn, Graham… Snow. De uma forma ou de outra, Ruby havia recebido a tenebrosa sinceridade de um laço íntimo e encontrado dolorosa decepção.

Morte, morte, morte, _morte_ … distanciamento.

Todos elos rompidos ou enfraquecimentos, indiferentes ao descomunal esforço que fora para Ruby permiti-los florir.

Como os vícios de seu autojulgamento, havia um padrão venenoso na sua longa história de amizades quebradas, famílias extintas e amores despedaçados.

Diferentemente de Belle, que saltava ao precipício sem medo de seu fim ou de suas sombras, Ruby hesitava nas alturas, temente uma nova queda.

Talvez de fato o mundo devesse aprender com o otimismo e coragem de Belle French. Talvez, de todos dentre a imensa multidão do grande mundo, Ruby deveria ser a primeira a ouvir suas lições de esperança.

Talvez Ruby pudesse receber o silencioso ensinamento na brilhante resiliência de Belle, e se permitir inspirar por sua força.

Talvez fosse hora de quebrar seus vícios e trair seus fantasmas, permitindo-se, novamente, um novo laço, por mais assustadoramente real que este fosse.

Talvez, enfim, Ruby saísse vitoriosa.

Mas era tarde demais para ofertar uma resposta. Um segundo longo demais para ser quebrado, silêncio confortável demais para ser arruinado e toque quente demais para ser movido.

Sem palavras ditas, Ruby apenas assentiu, esperando que o sutil movimento de seu rosto, em um leve contato rente à cabeça de Belle, fosse resposta o bastante.

Seu peito inflou em um suspiro, convidando todo o perfume de Belle aos seus pulmões, e o braço que sustentava seu corpo apoiado à mesa, lentamente circulou a pequena cintura da menor, enlaçando-a num abraço.

Belle pareceu confortável com a réplica sem som. Seu fôlego soou agradecido e seu abraço foi retribuído.

Ao que tudo indicava, Ruby não se arriscava em vão.

***

— Imagine comigo, desta vez…

— Oh, mal posso esperar.

— É sério! Minha matemática está melhorando. Convenci David a mudar a senha da TV. Agora Henry vai ter de testar cem mil combinações, antes de acertar.

— Dez mil.

— Isso, dez mil. Eu esqueço… Parece tão pouco, em comparação.

— Snow.

— Sim?

— O que você ia dizendo?

— Ah, sim! Eu tenho uma equação para você.

— Okay.

— Se uma biblioteca tem um milhão de livros e uma pessoa sozinha consegue organizar mil livros por dia, quantos dias até a biblioteca estar completamente organizada?

— Mil dias. Ou dois anos e nove meses.

— Isso foi rápido!

— Não foi difícil, Snow.

— E em quanto tempo _duas_ pessoas fariam o mesmo trabalho?

— Isso é sério?

— Responda à pergunta.

— Na _metade_ do tempo. Quinhentos dias. Isto, _sim,_ é matemática básica, Snow. Deuses! Acho que eu deveria dar algumas aulas a você—

— Eu tenho uma última!

— Claro, claro. Por favor.

— Duas pessoas, em quinhentos dias, organizam um milhão de livros. Quanto tempo, até uma delas tomar o primeiro passo?

***

A alta lateral de madeira finalmente tocou à parede, encaixando-se confortavelmente no canto vazio. A estante pousou imóvel contra o velho papel de parede, enfim no seu lugar de destino, cessando o contínuo ranger do peso ao se arrastar pelo chão.

Ruby bateu a poeira das palmas, soltando curto fôlego pelos lábios.

— Por favor, me diga que este é o lugar certo. — A mais alta fingiu um ofegar dramático, fisgando a atenção de Belle dos livros. Suas mãos descansaram à cintura, à espera da resposta da menor.

Como se reagindo a sua encenação, Belle, também, atuou exagerada pausa, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e levando a mão ao rosto, em escultura calculada de seu pensamento.

Ruby mordeu os lábios para não rir.

Olhos azuis semicerraram, enquanto a cabeça tornou de um lado para o outro, analisando os detalhes da estante agora habitando novo lugar na biblioteca.

— Hmm, — Belle cantarolou, pontuando leves toques ao queixo com seu indicador. Dedicada atriz. — O que você acha?

Rendida ao desejo de sorrir, Ruby deixou os caninos à amostra, abrindo sua expressão de graça. Os ombros pálidos subiram às orelhas e tombaram novamente.

— Eu não sei. A chefe aqui é você. — Ruby replicou, fazendo penoso esforço para averter os olhos da postura de Belle, trazendo-os de volta a estante em questão. Ruby deveria ao menos _tentar_ fingir seu investimento no problema. — Eu apenas acho que você está esgotando os espaços vazios da biblioteca. Em breve, não haverá muitas opções. Ou a estante fica aqui, ou os livros ficam no chão. — Ela apertou os lábios e arregalou os olhos, marcando sua sugestão com calculada exclamação.

— Jamais! — Belle suspirou, inflando o peito em desafio. — Ultraje. Nunca deixarei tantas preciosidades sem abrigo! Elas merecem um lar.

— Foi o que imaginei. — Ruby sentiu as bochechas de seu rosto esquentarem sob a pressão de seu sorriso. O pulsar de seu coração formigava com nervos alegres. Era cada vez mais difícil manter-se estoica na presença de Belle. De fato, ela se perguntava se isto um dia fora possível. — Então, qual a sua solução, Chefe? A estante fica aqui, ou viaja mais alguns metros? — Ruby espalmou a lateral de madeira, fazendo ecoar o grave baque pelo corredor.

— Não me mate, okay? — Belle implorou, juntando as mãos em súplica. Novamente, Ruby teve de morder um sorriso largo demais. — Mas talvez ela fique melhor do outro lado... — A breve timidez reduziu o pedido de Belle, mas o semblante da mais alta pareceu acalmá-la. — Se não der certo, eu juro, não pedirei outra vez! Promessa!

— Tá bem, tá bem, — Ruby assentiu, deixando-se rir. — Mas você vai me dever um chocolate quente, como pagamento. — Ela brincou, devolvendo sua atenção à nova _velha_ tarefa.

Suas mãos apertaram os dedos às grossas bordas da madeira, e seus braços aplicaram força mínima, prontamente o suficiente para mover a maciço móvel de seu lugar. O ranger voltou a subir, e os longos metros da estante se arrastaram facilmente, sob o suave empurrar de Ruby.

— Um chocolate quente e quantos donuts quiser! — Belle suprimiu o barulho com sua voz. — É o mínimo que posso fazer.

Em segundos, a grande estante fizera seu longo trajeto de um canto da biblioteca a outro, guiada pelas firmes mãos de Ruby. Por outra vez, a madeira tocou a uma parede e se aninhou em outro confortável ângulo. Um novo fôlego, uma nova pausa, Ruby mirou Belle na nova distância.

— E agora? — A mais alta estendeu as mãos em frente a estante, como se apresentando o móvel ao mundo pela primeira vez.

Belle mostrou os dentes, mas seu sorriso puxado em uma reta tensa

— Perfeito... — Ela murmurou pelos lábios apertados. Ruby bufou um riso sincero.

— Você detestou.

— Eu detestei. — Belle admitiu, soltando o ar de sua mentira. — Desculpa.

— Não há problema. — Ruby meneou o rosto, seu sorriso nunca perdendo a força. — Mais donuts para mim! — A jovem guardou as mãos nos bolsos, afastando-se da estante para observá-la por completo. Sua caminhada a levou ao lado de Belle, e Ruby enraizou seus pés ao carpete junto da menor, mimicando sua postura de decepcionada contemplação. — É, não é o melhor lugar. — Ruby estalou a língua. — Você tem razão em detestá-la aí.

Os olhos verdes roubaram um rápido vislumbre abaixo, fitando Belle ao seu lado. Como se sentindo a atenção cair como pena em seus ombros, Belle mirou Ruby, e um singelo sorriso acompanhou sua voz.

— Você é tão paciente, Ruby. — A pequena elogiou, embalando seu corpo ao lado, para que seu ombro tocasse ao de Ruby. O quente contato trancou o fôlego na garganta pálida. — Obrigada por me aturar. — Belle voltou ao seu equilíbrio, meros centímetros distantes de si e Ruby imediatamente sentiu sua falta.

— É um prazer, — A mais alta limpou a garganta, torcendo para que o ruído trêmulo não tenha sido captado pelos ouvidos humanos; seu coração já tamborilava alto demais, confundindo seus pensamentos. — Gosto de me sentir útil. E, se estou sendo honesta, não imagino o que você faria sozinha. Não fosse a _coisa de lobo_ , acho que estas estantes seriam pesadas demais para mover.

Belle concordou, soprando uma nota exasperada em sua frente, sobrancelhas arqueadas em saliência.

— Sim! — Ela assentiu, gesticulando firmemente ao redor, às várias densas estantes que as cercavam. — Aposto que a biblioteca esteve fechada por estes 28 anos porque não havia ninguém em Storybrooke para mover as estantes. — Belle brincou, lançando outro olhar acima, em direção a Ruby. — Sorte a minha que tenho você.

— As pequenas vantagens de ser a única lobisomem da cidade. — Ruby deu de ombros, usando do minúsculo movimento para aproximar-se de Belle. Suas botas, cuidadosas, usaram da esguia vantagem, arrastando-se milímetros mais à esquerda, até que as pernas de Ruby sentissem o leve toque de uma feliz pequena vitória ao lado de Belle. — Acho que eu deveria começar meu próprio negócio com uma empresa de mudanças, o que acha?

Belle girou o corpo para Ruby em um pulo. E Ruby inspirou fundo.

— Uma ideia genial! — A menor concordou, — Imagine quantas casas mudaria em um único dia! Oh, e para que serviços de guincho, se temos uma Ruby Lucas em nosso meio?

O humor de Belle transbordou de seu corpo e logo os dedos da menor circulavam o braço da mais alta, puxando-a de leve a seu favor. A força de Belle era uma gentil brisa, e já era o bastante para abalar as fundações de Ruby. Ela se deixou levar pelos suaves dedos agarrados a sua camisa, aderindo ao embalo do doce riso.

— Não é mesmo? — A mais alta juntou-se a imaginação. — E eu seria rápida, também.

— O pacote completo! — Belle riu, contaminando Ruby em seu borbulhante som.

Os nervos que formigavam o peito de Ruby retornavam mais fortes, consumindo todo o seu corpo com calor. Não mais seu sangue lupino aquecia seu corpo, mas a carinhosa chama transbordando do toque de Belle a fazia quente. Dedos humanos, centrando-a a terra, suprindo-a de energia. As mesmas mãos aninhadas ali, na gasta manga de sua velha camisa, a preenchiam de vida — agitada, nervosa, pulsante vida que, despercebida, havia há um tempo se ausentado de seu corpo.

Ruby não sabia há quanto tempo cruzava dormente pelo mundo. Não sabia se era fruto de uma maldição, de infortúnio ou do rumo acidentado de sua vida, Ruby sabia apenas que o vazio anestesiado que pouco a pouco envolvera a si tinha fim com Belle — com seu toque, sua voz ou sua simples companhia. Belle devolvia vida à Ruby e Ruby não sabia ao certo como agradecê-la por tanto.

— Mas prometo que não a chamo para me ajudar somente pela força, Ruby. — A voz novamente puxou a mais alta a realidade, resgatando os pensamentos que lentamente se esvaziam sob o toque ao seu braço. — O fato de que você consiga mover as estantes é um bônus, claro. Mas sua companhia é o motivo principal.

Puxada bruscamente ao presente, Ruby foi tomada de surpresa pelas palavras que a recebiam. Sua mente, antes submersa na carinhosa chama, agora acumulava-se de todas as respostas possíveis; todas elas trancando-se uma sobre as outras, lutando por lugar em sua língua.

— Oh, hum, — Ruby se engasgou, engolindo a seco em busca de um único som que fizesse sentido. — Eu—Obrigada. Eu também. Quer dizer, sua companhia... também é a razão por que venho todos os dias.

Enfim, as mãos de Belle deslizaram pelo braço de Ruby, largando-se de sua roupa, no vibrar de seu riso. Novamente, Ruby sentiu sua falta, mas agradeceu ao seu descanso. Se os dedos permanecessem ali por algum tempo mais, Ruby perderia todas as poucas palavras que a restavam.

— Oh, quer dizer que não volta a biblioteca só porque gosta de arrastar os mesmos móveis o dia inteiro? — Belle ironizou, levando as mãos à cintura. — Estou chocada!

Ruby silenciosamente agradeceu ao humor de Belle. Se a pequena escolhesse por adereçar o estranho nervosismo já palpável em sua pele, Ruby não sobreviveria minutos mais. A alegre distração em sua brincadeira era bem-vinda.

— Não esqueça dos livros, — Ruby molhou os lábios ao responder, sua mão erguendo-se em sua frente para apontar a uma pilha ainda desorganizada de enciclopédias. — Estou cercada de conhecimento, e estou apreciando a oportunidade de aprender sobre o mundo.

— Sem dúvidas, — Belle assentiu. O olhar azul seguiu o gesto de Ruby, encontrando os vários livros em espera. — É uma chance imperdível. — Uma pausa pensativa, e Belle voltou a observar Ruby. — De fato, tem lido os livros?

A genuína surpresa no semblante de Belle pegou Ruby desprevenida. Não fosse o incessante eco de seu próprio coração, a lobisomem poderia jurar estar escutando o acelerado pulso batendo ao seu lado.

Mas Belle, mesmo de olhos transparentemente claros e traços ilustrados como as linhas de seus livros, era especialmente difícil de se ler. Seus nervosismos eram mascarados de outras formas e suas verdades vestiam outros tons.

 _Ansiedade_ , da natureza que fosse, apossava-se de Belle de forma diferente. Não como a garganta seca e a língua atrapalhada de Ruby, mas de timbres mais sutis — notas secretas, somente descobertas por quem soubesse pelo que buscar.

Ruby não sabia ao certo pelo que buscar, mas Ruby era ao menos excelente rastreadora. Cedo ou tarde, decifraria os nervos de Belle e a poderia entender melhor.

Por hora, Ruby estava confinada a seu próprio nervosismo.

— Hum, — A mais alta voltou a ressoar nota grave na garganta. — Tenho, sim. — Ela assentiu, retribuindo o olhar atento de Belle. — Sempre gostei de ler, na verdade. Era minha distração, na outra terra. Não havia internet, afinal. — Ruby ergueu um sorriso torto, mas Belle não reagiu. Mesmo na nova terra, Belle não entendia os novos conceitos. _Internet_ deveria ser termo tão estranho para ela quanto para uma camponesa de sua antiga Floresta. Ruby correu os dedos pelos longos fios soltos, buscando esconder seu sorriso no movimento. — Não haviam _muitas opções_ , mas reler as mesmas histórias não era tão ruim. Estou contente em refrescar minha bibliografia.

Belle ressoou um agudo som de seus lábios cerrados, sua dúvida modelando-se em curiosidade.

— E o que está lendo, agora que tem mais do que escolher?

— De tudo, mesmo.

Ruby deu de ombros, mas sua indiferença era apenas superfície, fina camada de proteção para sua faceta social.

Além da pele, ela guardava real, intenso interesse por tópicos em especial; temas e discussões que por muitas vezes a fizeram sentir-se sozinha em uma mesa redonda, debatendo assuntos dos quais ninguém mais partilhava.

 _Nerd,_ havia acusado Leroy uma vez, sem um pingo de gentileza. _De onde diabos você tirou isso?_ Granny perguntara, incrédula.

Ruby aprendera, aos poucos, a guardar seus esforços particulares para um contexto mais… receptivo, onde seus interesses fossem abraçados por inteiro, sem julgamentos.

Oh, era raro achado, ver-se num ambiente livre de críticas.

Em poucas vezes, Ruby pôde mostrar-se real e completamente sincera em seus interesses, livre de hesitação. Ela não poderia culpar os outros, porém. Era _ela,_ quem vira escapatória em livros e teorias, muito antes de sua vida jogá-la à interminável aventura transcendendo eras. Era _ela,_ quem afundara-se nas páginas empoeiradas, a fim de esquecer a lua crescente acima de sua cabeça, ou o canto fantasmagórico de seu quarto vazio. Ruby havia feito de livros sua distração, enquanto outros ocupavam-se de novas aventuras. Não era justo, que ela os exigisse a mesma fervorosa disposição.

De outra forma, por mais uma vez, Ruby via-se sozinha.

Contudo, sua longa jornada de aventuras sem fim vinha repleta de felizes acidentes. Belle havia sido a melhor bagunçada coincidência de sua nova vida em Storybrooke; e, em um dia qualquer de uma tarde tediosa qualquer atendendo ao restaurante, Ruby encontrara Belle e vira, nela, a companhia para sua peculiar solidão.

Pequena, corajosa e repleta de estranhos conhecimentos, Belle, leiga ao mundo moderno, era sábia de muitas outras coisas e Ruby via-se refletida em seu entusiasmo.

A antiga princesa discorria sobre as estrelas e o mundo além dos oceanos e Ruby a ouvia com o peito amplo, de fôlego apertado e olhos brilhantes — ela deparava-se, enfim, com uma similar.

 _Nerd,_ Ruby pensou, com um novo sorriso nos lábios, uma curva especialmente calorosa que somente Belle poderia desenhar em seu rosto. _Oh, você é tão estranhamente inteligente,_ Ruby repetia em sua mente, enquanto seus sentidos bebiam da imensidão de Belle.

De suas tragédias à sua sapiência, Ruby absorvia tudo _Belle._

E tudo aquilo que era _Belle_ era o que Ruby há tanto esperava. Finalmente, companhia sem críticas, parceira de seus excêntricos interesses.

Tola, Ruby não tinha motivos para se esconder em insinceras superfícies. Belle era lugar seguro.

Ela respirou fundo, comandando a mesma coragem que habitava sua mente a possuir seu corpo.

— Na verdade… — Ela começou, puxando contra a energia errática que queria empurrar sua voz de volta à garganta. — Na verdade, eu gosto de ler sobre ciência. Física, biologia, matemática… são assuntos que prendem minha atenção por muito tempo.

Sem precisar munir-se de palavras, Belle fez claro que Ruby tinha todo o seu foco. Abandonando os livros em suas pilhas e as estantes em seus cantos, a menor girou seu corpo a Ruby por completo. As pontas de suas sapatilhas mantinham-se a centímetros das botas de Ruby, apontado a mais alta, como paralelos ponteiros de um relógio.

Um relógio muito, _muito_ interessado.

— Oh? — Os orbes azuis pareciam ainda mais claros, arregalados acima de bochechas rosadas. — Mesmo? Ciência? — Belle ecoou, e sua voz carregava toda a dimensão de sua curiosidade, seu corpo inclinando-se em direção ao de Ruby como se ela pedisse ajuda para carregá-lo.

— Mesmo. — Ela replicou, determinada a honrar toda a atenção posta em si. Ela devia ao menos entreter a pequena com sua resposta, por mais ordinária que fosse. — É que… na outra terra, tudo era regido por mágica. Tudo era _explicado_ por mágica. Oh, este lago cura doenças e esta criatura vê o futuro e aquela bruxa concede desejos. Era tudo tão… _conformado_ , eu acho? Não questionávamos nada. Tudo era o que era porque mágica existia, então…

Sua voz se abaixou, dando espaço para que seus pensamentos se organizassem novamente. O silêncio era breve, mas a dedicação de Belle era impaciente.

— Eu entendo. — A princesa murmurou. — Sentia a mesma frustração em meu castelo, cercada dos meus livros. Haviam tantas explicações para tantos fenômenos, mas as pessoas queriam saber apenas de mágica. — Ela bufou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. — Não me entenda mal: mágica é algo fascinante, com seu devido mérito, mas… não é tudo o que compõe o mundo.

— Exato! — Ruby exclamou, sentindo-se contaminar pelo entusiasmo de Belle. — Oh, eu sentia-me louca, querendo explicações que fossem além de “ah, isto é mágico”. Não parecia o suficiente e… — Suas palavras se frearam, assim que sua mente as alcançaram. O pensamento podou a si mesmo, cortando seu som antes que deixasse os seus lábios.

A abrupta interrupção confundiu Belle.

— O que houve? — Ela cerrou o cenho, intrigada pelo súbito silêncio de Ruby.

Condenando seus vícios, a mais alta forçou-se a continuar. Por outra vez, seus fantasmas retornavam e suas hesitações se mostravam. Ela rosnou por entre suas costelas, contendo o vibrar em sua carne. Ela não queria mais ser refém de suas inseguranças, medindo suas palavras a cada novo pensamento.

 _Belle era lugar seguro,_ Ruby repetiu ao escuro de seu interior. _Belle era lugar seguro e não há nada a temer._

Ruby sabia de tal. Era verdade com textura, com forma, com aroma. Era a plena ciência que Ruby tinha, sobre qualquer outra coisa: em Belle, podia-se confiar.

Ela passou a língua aos lábios e tentou novamente.

— Ser… lobisomem, em um mundo repleto de mágica é um tanto… assustador. — Ruby admitiu, e logo franziu o rosto ao péssimo termo escolhido. — Não há… amparo, para uma condição puramente mágica, você sabe? Magia é imprevisível então… tudo o que nasce dela torna-se igualmente… Você não pode compreender com certezas, o que é ser lobisomem. “Filhos da Lua”, alguns nos chamam, mas não nascemos de um corpo celeste. Não somos _híbridos,_ porque não somos igualmente humanos e lobos ao mesmo tempo. Não somos uma _espécie_ , porque alguns de nós não nasceram lobisomens, mas foram impostos com essa condição, como Granny foi…

O fôlego de Ruby se esgotou. Seus pulmões trabalhavam com redobrado esforço, dando som a seus sentimentos, enquanto travando batalha para manter sua ansiedade trancafiada. Uma exaustão especial se apossava dela.

Belle assentiu, dentro do denso silêncio de sua pausa, sem mais se pronunciar. Seus olhos, sempre atentos, deixavam o espaço suficiente para que Ruby recobrasse suas energias.

A mais alta abaixou o olhar, mirando as próprias juntas que se esbranquiçavam no aperto nervoso de si mesmas.

— A magia garante algumas regras: prata e acônito são especiais fraquezas e um golpe certeiro no coração será sempre fatal; somos compelidos pela lua cheia e nossa maldiçã—nossa _condição_ pode ser passada pelo laço sanguíneo ou por uma mordida. São estas nossas certezas, mas… por quê? — Ruby ergueu os olhos de suas mãos, esforçando-se para manter o contato com Belle. — Por que _prata_? Por que não ouro, ou bronze? Por que a lua e não o sol, ou vênus, ou marte? Por que nossa mordida é tão perigosa, se não temos veneno? Por que minha forma é acinzentada, se tenho cabelos castanhos? Por que Granny não se transforma mais? Por que…?

A última pergunta emudeceu.

Ruby não a daria voz. Ela soaria tão patética e melancólica que somente seria manifestação assombrosa de seus fantasmas, falando por si, imitando sua voz. Não. Ruby não a perguntaria. Era dúvida vazia, que nada sanaria.

— Porque a magia designou assim. — Ruby concluiu, dando de ombros, como se há pouco não esgotasse suas forças em voz. — Não há explicações. Há apenas os caprichos da magia.

O silêncio esgueirou-se de volta, empurrando lugar entre as duas, intrometendo-se no curto espaço entre seus corpos e afastando-as, segundo após segundos, num vazio desconfortável.

Ruby lutara pela aconchegante proximidade de Belle — suas botas arrastaram-se milímetros em minutos para poder pousar ali, no conforto de seu calor. Ela não deixaria que um intruso silêncio a roubasse dessa vitória.

Ela forçou-se a continuar, soltando as mãos do aperto já claustrofóbico em sua frente.

— Por isso encontro conforto em entender sobre a ciência, nesse novo mundo. — Ruby ouviu o fraquejar de sua voz, ao forjar um sorriso em seu timbre, mas era mentira de boas intenções. — Física, química, biologia. Tudo opera dentro de fórmulas, equações, causas e efeitos, leis. As coisas fazem sentido, mesmo que, por hora, não saibamos ao certo qual é. Mas tudo se explica. — Ela pausou, brevemente absorta na luz celeste refletida de Belle. Ruby piscou, — Hum, a lua. Minha cara amiga lua. Ela não é verdadeira mente “cheia”, não é? Ela nunca se esvazia, nunca se parte, nunca cresce ou diminui. O que a consome e a some durante o mês não é um espectro mágico inexplicável, mas a simples sombra da terra. A lua está sempre no céu, em todas as noites. Somente, em algumas não podemos vê-la, porque nosso planeta a oculta. Isso quer dizer que eu, hum, _nós_ , lobisomens, não somos influenciados pela lua, mas sim pela luz dela que conseguimos ver. O que, se você pensar muito sobre, é ainda mais curioso, porque a luz sequer é da _lua,_ mas é um reflexo da luz do sol. Então, enfim, somos influenciados pelo quê—?

Os olhos de Belle brilhavam mais azuis do que nunca.

As fracas lâmpadas alaranjadas piscando velhas nas paredes da biblioteca eram ofuscadas em sua presença, reduzidas a nada.

O vazio ao seu redor era escuro e a única luz confortante era o celeste em sua frente.

Nunca antes Ruby vira azul tão vívido, cor tão clara, céu tão vasto no semblante de Belle. Os mesmos olhos que tantas vezes a hipnotizaram e a renderam a tudo eram agora passivos, monumental cor em repouso, apenas a lhe observar.

Céu, oceano ou puramente _Belle,_ Ruby se perderia em seu azul, se não tivesse cuidado.

Seu coração acelerou.

— O–O que houve? — Ruby gaguejou, a luz a puxava como gravidade, devorando sua razão. — Eu disse alguma coisa? — Ela tentou novamente, sentindo o pulso crescer de seu peito e escalar pelo seu pescoço.

O azul de Belle, por longos segundos, permaneceu silencioso, imenso, magnético.

Ela não piscava. _Deuses_ , ela não piscava!

O que via refletido nos olhos verdes, para deixá-la tão compenetrada? Que troca de cores se fazia ali, no curto espaço de seus corpos, alheia aos sentidos de Ruby, que fazia de Belle estátua perfeita de olhos azuis?

Ruby trancou seu inspirar, cessando o som de seu corpo, se somente para assim escutar _qualquer coisa_ que deixasse Belle. Um suspiro, um tom, um pulsar — qualquer coisa que a garantisse que esta em sua frente não era escultura de mármore de inquietante semelhança.

Finalmente, no silêncio, Ruby ouviu o coração que não era seu, mas que batia em assustadora sincronia.

 _Oh,_ talvez por isso Ruby não o havia escutado antes, pois ele se mascarava abaixo de seu próprio som.

Mas ali estava, no pequeno peito, batendo tão acelerado quanto aquele lupino, bombeando sangue às bochechas e vida aos membros, rápida, ansiosa, imediata.

Eram nervos, congelando Belle ao lugar, fazendo brilhar azuis seus olhos claros?

— Belle? — Ruby tentou com cuidado, testando o nome como se as sílabas fossem novas.

Então, ao fim do que mais pareciam ser minutos de uma pausa brilhante e assustadoramente azul, Belle piscou.

— Oh, Ruby! Desculpe! — A pequena pediu, rapidamente trazendo a mão à boca. Seus ombros eram puxados acima como se içados por um fio invisível e seus braços prendiam-se rentes ao seu tronco como se um abraço a apertasse. Desaparecida estava a estátua, substituída por súbitos e confusos nervos. — Eu só—Eu mergulhei em suas palavras, eu… Nunca havia a visto tão… cheia de paixão antes.

Ruby se engasgou.

O ar atropelou-se ao deixar sua boca, escapando de seu poder com um ruído agudo sem sentido. A vergonha multiplicaria-se exponencialmente, se fosse deixada sozinha. Sem pensar, a mais alta replicou, na desesperada tentativa de preencher o nada.

— É que—Eu gosto de ciência! O mundo que faz sentido é mais confortante do que um mistério imprevisível e, bom, eu não preciso de mais surpresas por um bom tempo, sabe? Acho que tive o suficiente por uma vida inteira, então—fórmulas compreensíveis me agradam. A matemática se encaixa perfeitamente e é uma linguagem mundial, eu…

 _Deuses, Ruby_.

A voz era a sua própria, cravando as palavras em seu crânio, entalhando a vergonha de cinzel e martelo: _Deuses, Ruby, o que você está fazendo?!_

O tintilar embaraçado cresceu nos confins de seus ossos, tornando-se o único som ali, anulando todos os outros — anulando, até mesmo, a voz de Belle, que a tentava chamar para a realidade.

Somente quando o familiar toque de chama carinhosa aconchegou-se em seu braço, Ruby despertou.

A voz de Belle se desafogou no mar de sua vergonha e Ruby a ouviu dizer.

— _Hey_ , — O sotaque soava gentil em uma única palavra. — Está tudo bem, — Belle garantiu. Seus olhos retornados a um novo normal, agora recebiam Ruby com a mesma brandura de sempre. E o calor escorreu dos dedos rosados, escalando pela mais alta e acalmando seu caos. — Eu concordo plenamente. Tudo o que disse é o que penso e pensei todos os dias, na antiga terra. O mundo da ciência é brilhante e cheio de promessas. E eu, que não tenho magia, sou grata por suas possibilidades! Tenho mais poder do que jamais teria, numa terra apenas de mágica.

Um delicado sorriso se curvou no semblante de Belle, e Ruby sentiu-se derreter. Não mais carne ou ossos, mas apenas calor líquido, escoando suas tensões até o chão.

O otimismo de Belle.

O sorriso de Belle.

Os olhos de Belle.

O cheiro de Belle.

O toque de Belle.

_Belle._

_Belle,_ por inteira.

Deuses, o que fizera Ruby de tão grandioso, para merecer partilhar de tempo e espaço no mesmo reino de Belle?

Qualquer que fosse sua maravilhosa fortuna desconhecida, Ruby não viveria milênios o suficiente para recompensá-la. Nunca poderia, não importasse o quanto sua gratidão expandisse seu corpo e transbordasse de seu coração.

Ruby jamais conseguiria expressar por completo, o quão grata ela era à Belle.

Sua humilde tentativa, por hora, foi a resposta de um sorriso. Tímido, corado, mas ambicioso em mostrar parcela de seus sentimentos.

— É, — Sua voz quase falhou, raspando na base de sua língua. — Este mundo _um pouco menos mágico_ é um tanto mais gentil, você não acha?

Ruby não sabia ao certo se referia-se ao _mundo_ , de fato. Mas era seguro disfarce, por enquanto.

— Sim. — Belle reduziu-se a um sussurro, igualando seu volume ao de Ruby, até que todos os sons da biblioteca fossem regidos pela sinfonia da noite. — Um pouco de mágica, um pouco de ciência. Acho que podemos coexistir entre ambas.

O timbre de Belle carregava algo mais, como há pouco carregara o disfarce de Ruby. Por baixo de suas palavras, não o direto significado pronto, mas algo amedrontado, escondido na penumbra de seus sentidos. Uma menção, um gesto, uma tentativa a tocar em algo mais.

Seu real peso era ainda misterioso, mas Ruby entendeu pedaços de sua alusão.

Os dois mundos que se fundiam — mágica e ciência — eram na verdade outros nomes para as criaturas particulares que neles habitavam.

Uma criatura da magia, ressentida de sua condição, buscando refúgio na ciência; e uma criatura privada de mágica, buscando agência de sua vida em qualquer fonte que a permitisse entrada.

Ruby, de um lado e Belle, de outro. Realidades distintas entrando em confortável colisão, no carinhoso silêncio de uma velha biblioteca.

Se era este o significado escondido timidamente nas palavras de Belle, ele era bem-vindo à luz.

— Quem sabe, — Ruby ousou. — Estes dois mundos foram feitos para existirem juntos, desde o começo.

A penumbra se encolhia, revelando lentamente as reais cores abaixo de si.

Brilhantes, atraentes cores.

Azul e verde se encontraram cuidadosamente, sustentando seu contato.

Belle suspirou. Sopro leve e alegre.

— Acho que você tem razão.

***

— Red.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Red.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Red, não adianta olhar para o lado.

— Não estou olhando para o lado. Estou vendo aquela rachadura no teto. Precisa chamar o proprietário para dar uma olhada. Não se pode brincar com dano feito por água—

— Ruby Lucas!

— Não me chame assim.

— Diga-me, quanto tempo desde que deixamos a Floresta Encantada?

— Vinte e oito anos.

— Que correspondem a quantos dias, precisamente?

— Você só está me usando como uma calculadora ambulante, Snow.

— Estou construindo a narrativa do meu argumento. E o tempo em dias soa mais dramático. Vamos, vinte e oito anos…

— São dez mil, duzentos e vinte dias.

— Dez mil, outra vez?

— Onde quer chegar, Snow?

— Foram dez mil dias, desde que partimos do nosso antigo reino. Dez mil dias, desde que começamos esta vida nova em Storybrooke. Por quantos deles, você foi feliz, _realmente feliz_ , ao lado de alguém?

— Eu—Como eu posso saber?! A identidade sob a maldição não era exatamente _eu,_ então… Não há como saber…

— A Ruby que eu conheci não parecia muito introvertida ou solitária. Sempre circulando o Rabbit Hole, cruzando pelas ruas naquele carro horroroso, com aquela música alta. Sempre cercada de pessoas, parceiros e parceiras…

— Relacionamentos casuais. Nada durou mais do que dois dias!

— No decorrer de dez mil, huh? Nenhuma vez, permitiu-se o risco de uma relação duradoura com alguém. Em dez mil dias, depois de muitos outros milhares de dias, enquanto ainda vivíamos na Floresta Encantada.

— Não é tão fácil como você faz parecer! Depois de Peter, eu—

— Peter foi uma pessoa, Red. Uma única pessoa, em milhares de dias.

— Foi o suficiente. O que houve com Peter arruinou muitos dos dias que seguiram.

— Vai deixar que arruíne todos os que virão?

— Não é tão simples.

— Você viveu dez mil dias sem a memória de Peter e, ainda assim, recusou uma relação duradoura. E, agora, enfim, uma chance como nunca antes se mostra em sua frente e você faz o quê?

— Estou sendo cautelosa.

— O nome dela é _Belle_. Você sabe quem ela é, não? Você sabe _com quem_ ela viveu, boa parte de sua estadia na Floresta Encantada, não é? Você sabe a _quantas feras_ ela sobreviveu, não?

— Snow, eu não sei se estou pronta…

— Teve dez mil dias para se preparar, Red. Para que esperar ainda mais?

— Eu a conheci há pouco. Belle não esteve entre nós, na cidade, durante todos estes 28 anos. Ela é nova a tudo isso, ao mundo novo, ao mundo velho… à mim.

— Oh, não minta a si mesma, Red. Sabe muito bem que Belle é mais sábia do que aparenta. Sabe que sua inocência não é ignorância e que, acima de tudo, você é a pessoa que ela melhor conhece. _Em quem ela mais confia._

— Eu não quero arruinar nossa amizade…

— Se você acha que o que acontece aí é apenas _amizade_ , precisa de óculos. Quem mais passaria dia após dia, noites em claro, para ajudar alguém na biblioteca?

— … Amigas?

— Céus, Red! Lê tantos livros, mas é tão tonta!

— Hey!

— Eu ganhei o direito de dizê-lo! Enquanto você julga minhas habilidades matemáticas, eu julgo as suas… _Francamente_ , Red. Uma conta tão simples.

— O que você quer que eu faça?!

— Quero que encare seu medo com a mesma ferocidade com que a vi encarar os exércitos da Rainha. Quero que salte sobre este precipício como saltou sobre o batalhão do Rei George. Quero que agarre de garras e dentes esta oportunidade que somente uma caótica Maldição das Trevas poderia conceder. Esse momento lhe esperou por dez mil dias! Já é tempo.

— Okay…

— Okay.

— Posso ao menos adiar até a semana que vem?

— _Red._

_***_

A tarde se escoava em noite sobre Storybrooke. As sombras contornadas pela luz alaranjada do crepúsculo se alongavam no chão, escalando pelas paredes da biblioteca.

Aos poucos, os sons da cidade se refugiavam para suas casas. Carros não mais cruzavam a Main Street e a esparsa multidão voltava a suas tocas. Em seu lugar, surgiam os grilos da noite, trazidos pelo vento suave do verão.

As janelas entreabertas da biblioteca refrescavam as paredes de muitas estantes, renovando o ar de tempos em tempos.

O silêncio confortável entre as duas mulheres era ornado pelos ruídos do jovem anoitecer.

— Estive pensando, Ruby...

A voz de Belle viajou o curto espaço, voando sobre o carpete e por entre as prateleiras, até tocar às costas de Ruby.

— E o mundo agradece esta doação! — A mais alta comentou, de seu lugar ao chão.

Pernas cruzadas em sua frente e coluna recostada à poltrona atrás de si, Ruby encontrara aconchegante ninho sobre o tapete, folhando as páginas amareladas de um velho livro. Sua mente, absorta nas antigas palavras, prontamente abdicou de seu foco para dar absoluta atenção à Belle.

— Engraçadinha. — A menor replicou, e seu timbre denunciava seu riso, mesmo na distância. Ruby não precisaria olhar para trás, para confirmar o sorriso curvado no lindo semblante.

— Diga. — Ruby a pediu, seus olhos pausando já desinteressados sobre as palavras em seu colo. Nenhuma anciã sabedoria valia mais a pena, diante de uma simples conversa com Belle French.

— Pensei muito sobre nossa conversa do outro dia, — Ela começou, e Ruby sentiu-se lentamente congelar.

A paisagem sonora ao seu redor era pintada de formas precisas, de contrastes inconfundíveis para aguçada audição da jovem lobisomem. Mesmo sem olhar por cima de seu ombro, Ruby tinha certeza do cenário às suas costas.

A maneira com que a voz de Belle rebatia contra uma parede — não, não uma _lisa_ parede; suas notas se esgueiravam entre livros, então Belle falava em frente a uma estante — sussurrava aos sentidos de Ruby que a conversa que desenrolava entre as duas era, por hora, casual.

Ambas tinham as costas uma para outra, guardas abaixadas, defesas não engajadas. Não havia por que permitir que seus nervos, outra vez, a fizessem prisioneira.

Ruby ordenou-se a relaxar.

— Oh? — A mais alta perguntou, distraindo-se com as pontas no papel áspero em seus dedos. — Qual conversa? Falamos sobre tanto. É muito do que escolher. — Ela brincou, aliviada em ouvir seu humor soar minimamente natural.

Belle retornou seu riso, parecendo ter menos reservas do que Ruby.

— Verdade. Nosso catálogo é crescente. — O barulho de um livro arrastando-se apertado entre outros dois preencheu sua pausa, e Ruby soube então que Belle deva continuidade a sua tarefa, estocando as enciclopédias. — Refiro-me à quando falamos sobre mágica e ciência.

Ruby apertou os lábios. Seus olhos queriam fugir ao lado, ter visão de Belle, um relance sequer. Mas seu corpo a manteve firme em sua postura.

— Lembro-me dessa conversa. — Ruby assentiu.

— Adormeci pensando nela. Em como, de fato, este mundo ao qual a Maldição de Regina nos levou é tão... brilhantemente diferente do anterior! — O entusiasmo de Belle era paupável, sem perder seu caminho no espaço em suas costas. — Temos mágica, enfim. Rumple a trouxe de volta, do outro mundo. Mas este não era o desígnio da Maldição, certo? _Esta_ aqui deveria ser puramente uma terra de ciência, o extremo contrário do nosso Reino. Mas, com sorte, temos ambas agora!

— Mais uma das inesperadas vantagens da Maldição de Regina. — Ruby concordou. — Eu juro, a Rainha Má deve estar furiosa, sabendo que acidentalmente _melhorou_ a vida de alguns.

— E que melhora! — Belle exclamou, notas mais agudas afinando sua voz. — Digo, o antigo mundo não era tão ruim, mas este... mesclado de duas potências de infinitas possiblidades! Sinto como se o mundo se abrisse diante de mim. O mundo da ciência, sabe? Sinto que posso ter tanto poder quanto um usuário de mágica em minhas mãos, somente por compreender este universo.

Ruby sorriu. Um sorriso corado e tímido, escondido contra seu peito, refletindo apenas para si. Um sorriso largo, involuntário, nascido por Belle, como muitos outros. O gesto aquecia seu peito e agitava suas mãos.

Ela respirou fundo, recompondo seu tom.

— Belle French, a cientista, seria o ser mais poderoso de Storybrooke. Regina, Blue nem Gold conseguiriam enfrentá-la. — Ruby assentiu veemente, nenhuma dúvida em vista.

— Oh, eu seria, não seria? — Belle gargalhou. O som borbulhante crescendo do pequeno peito, navegando pelo ar e envolvendo Ruby calorosamente, abraçando suas costas. Ruby sorriu novamente. Não havia forças mais para resistir. Belle a rendia sempre, com todo o prazer. — Eu seria a Mestre das Artes Não-Mágicas! Eu poderia começar uma escola!

A pequena brincava. O humor amável, que recebia Ruby de braços abertos, tornando seus dias melhores. O humor desprendido, que carregava Ruby em sua correnteza, para onde fosse.

Belle, que levava Ruby para onde fosse.

— Hmm, — Ruby esticou o tom, fazendo dramática pausa. — Mas sinto lhe dizer: você terá alguns rivais neste Mundo Não-Mágico. Será um mercado competitivo.

— Quem? — Belle encenou um largo suspiro de ofensa. — Archie? Eu não me importo em dividir este mundo com ele, oras. Ele é gentil e brilhante. E ouvi dizer que ele tem um PhD! Não sei ainda o que é isso, mas investigarei.

— Archie não será problema. — Ruby replicou. — Ele será seu parceiro de negócios, na sua missão de dominação global. O grande vilão de seus planos será Victor.

— Victor? — Belle ecoou o nome com sílabas tortas. — Quem é esse?

— Whale. — Ruby pontuou. — Doutor Frankenstein.

— Frankenstein?!

— O próprio. E, pelo que entendi de sua história, um gênio do mundo da ciência. — Ela explicou, dando de ombros para si mesma. — Este será seu grande rival.

— Terei de competir com o médico cirurgião assediador? — Belle inflou uma exagerada atuação de surpresa.

— Ou, se não puder vencê-lo, _unir-se_ a ele. — A mais alta ofereceu, não se esforçando para esconder a graça no absurdo de sua sugestão. O murmúrio enjoado que deixou os lábios de Belle somente adicionou a seu sorriso irônico. — Mas tenho uma impressão de que você não gostaria da parceria. Whale pode ser... cansativo.

O eufemismo não foi perdido pelos sentidos de Belle, que rapidamente fingiu som gutural de repulsa.

— Agradeço a oferta, mas prefiro tê-lo com rival, então. — Ela disse, voltando a devolver os livros a seus lugares. — Como disse, as melhores aventuras são as que têm os maiores obstáculos. Meu rumo para o topo deste mundo é promissor.

Ruby gargalhou.

— Você foi de líder religioso compartilhando filosofia de porta em porta a gênio ambicioso mirando a dominação global? — Ela zombou. — Uma evolução perigosa!

— Tenho você a culpar! — Belle defendeu-se, armada de nada senão sua graça. — Sua confiança em mim subiu à minha cabeça, veja. Agora acredito que posso desafiar o mundo.

Ruby mordeu os lábios. Era isto, ou sua risada iria escalar de seus pulmões ridiculamente, num barulho afogado e desengonçado de vergonhosa, desimpedida alegria.

— Eu criei um monstro. — Ruby retrucou, tropeçando pelos resquícios de seu riso trancafiado. — Quem sabe sou eu, o Doutor Frankenstein!

— Ah, não. — Belle foi rápida em responder. — Você é infinitamente melhor do que ele.

Oh.

Ruby engoliu a seco.

Pela primeira vez, desde que a veloz troca começara leve e contente por cima de suas guardas baixas, o silêncio durou mais do que um segundo.

Dois, três, quatro segundos, estranhamente longos, longamente estranhos.

Ruby tentou limpar a garganta para oferecer uma resposta, qualquer réplica incoerente que fosse, mas Belle a venceu.

Ruby ouviu atrás de si, ainda aparentemente absorta na tarefa de seus livros, Belle pigarrear suavemente.

— Quis dizer, hum, — Ela esperou, mas a frase não se completou sozinha, apenas balançando no ar, sem ponto. — Quero dizer que você seria uma ótima parceira! Não uma vilã, ou coisa assim. Seria uma ótima companhia, hum, para ter ao meu lado. Você sabe, nesta minha... dominação global.

Ruby franziu o cenho, encarando as páginas em seu colo, como se quisesse nelas perfurar um buraco e se enfiar — ou ao menos ali encontrar algo para dizer.

Sua mente, contra todas as suas forças, se inundou, nublada e confusa.

Os sons de Belle, desajeitados e apressados, perderam sua clareza e logo Ruby não ouvia mais nada.

Não mais perfeita paisagem desenhada pelos seus sentidos lupinos, mas silêncio embaralhado, deformado.

— É... — Ruby testou sua voz no vazio. — Não quero arruinar a reputação de Whale, mas confio que eu seja uma melhor parceira, sim. — Um segundo se passou, e este foi eternidade suficiente para Ruby entender seu erro. O eco errado de suas palavras era horrendamente vergonhoso e ela lutou para corrigir-se, antes que Belle pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. — Digo! Para sua aventura, claro. Para tomar o mundo da ciência. Eu seria uma boa parceira.

Seus dedos se agitavam sob o livro, suspensos no meio do ar, sem motivo e sem firmeza. A palma transpirou e Ruby a levou ao rosto, limpando da pele clara a sensação irritante de seu rubor.

Ela agradeceu aos Deuses, ou a qualquer santidade sadista assistindo a sua tortura, que Belle estivesse de costas a ela e ela, de costas à Belle. Se Ruby cruzasse com seu olhar, não poderia sustentá-lo por um momento. Não poderia sequer sustentar a si mesma, longe do chão.

E a sorte, então, estava ao seu lado.

— Estou acumulando conhecimentos, — Ruby insistiu em negar o silêncio, batendo com dois dedos à sua têmpora. — Logo serei enciclopédia ambulante e você poderá usar não só de minha força, mas de meu cérebro.

_Deuses, Ruby._

Novamente, as esculturas se eternizando como ruínas no interior de seu crânio soletravam em repetição: vergonha.

_Deuses, Ruby! Pare de falar._

Ela murmurou uma maldição abaixo de seu fôlego, condenando seus nervos para o livro ali em suas pernas, indiferente ao desastre descomunal que testemunhava.

O silêncio era esmagadora punição de seu embaraço, mas Ruby não ousaria mais quebrá-lo. Ao que tudo indicava, ela só iria piorá-lo.

Por sorte, Belle ofereceu-se a tal sacrifício.

— Lembrarei-me desta oferta com carinho.

A voz de Belle soou diferente.

Ruby cortou através do torpor de seu autojulgamento para distinguir os novos ruídos e timbres de sua fala. Belle quase sussurrava. Tom baixo e hesitante, reverberando com esforço. Reverberando, preocupantemente, de uma nova altura.

A audição lupina retornou como água gélida para seu corpo e expôs, de vibrantes cores claras, a figura alarmante: Belle estava, de alguma forma, nas alturas.

Ruby finalmente quebrou a postura de mármore que cavara sobre o tapete e girou o tronco para enfim lançar um olhar atrás de si.

O que encontrou a fez levantar em um instante.

Belle escalava, descuidada, a bamba escada de alumínio, até seu último degrau.

— Belle! — Ruby pôs-se de pé um pulo fluído, resistindo sofregamente ao impulso primal de correr até ela e aparar sua queda. Sua inevitável queda, desastrosa queda. — O que está fazendo?

Belle escutou às novas arestas na voz de Ruby e seu rosto virou ao lado, para olhar sobre o seu ombro em direção à mais alta. O simples movimento de sua cabeça balançou o frágil equilíbrio da escada, fazendo ranger o material contra o chão.

O barulho era como mortais rasgos metálicos aos ouvidos de Ruby.

— Só restavam os livros da última prateleira, oras. — Belle replicou, jamais se acanhando aos olhos que Ruby agora arregalava, espantada, para si. — Não posso deixar um trabalho pela metade. — Ela voltou a encarar a estante em sua frente, esticando o pequeno corpo até o limite de sua altura, até que seu curto braço conseguisse, com visível esforço, empurrar um livro entre outros, na prateleira mais alta.

— Por que não pediu minha ajuda? — Ruby impediu o movimento brusco de suas pernas, que ousaram, contra seu comando, a dar um passo à frente. Seus braços tencionavam e seus ombros alongavam-se, prontos para o próximo movimento. — Não lembro se conversamos sobre isso, mas o veredito é de que _eu sou mais alta que você_.

Belle bufou, na tentativa de cômico descaso, mas seu fôlego era estremecido pela tensão física de seu corpo. Um livro após o outro ela colocava à alta prateleira, a cada nova vez inclinando seu corpo mais e mais longe da precária escada que sustentava seu peso.

— Sei que é mais alta do que eu, Ruby, — Belle riu, e novamente seu som era entrecortado por grunhidos surdos de esforço. — Mas não posso continuar abusando de sua boa vontade. A força, o cérebro e agora a altura? Não. Logo, Granny vai reclamar que estou explorando você.

 _Maldito humor adorável_ , Ruby condenou-a em sua mente. A sagacidade de Belle era a melhor arma contra Ruby, que sequer conseguia manter firme o cenho cerrado de preocupação.

As fibras de seu corpo e a adrenalina de suas veias, porém, discordavam. Seus membros ainda não relaxavam, embora o sorriso escapasse de suas defesas. Ruby não relaxaria por completo, até que Belle retornasse ao chão, sã e salva.

— Não é problema, Belle! — Ruby insistiu, seu timbre misturando indivisivelmente brincadeira e sinceridade. — Eu disse: gosto de seu útil. Prefiro ainda mais, quando posso evitar que alguém quebre uma perna.

Belle riu, o pequeno corpo se moveu e a escada estremeceu. Ruby prontificou-se, mas, novamente, _nada aconteceu._

— Acha que quebrarei uma perna caindo daqui? — Belle cedeu rápido fitar ao chão, poucos metros abaixo de si. Para os olhos de Ruby, os vários degraus eram alturas colossais. — Por favor, tenha fé em meu sangue bibliotecário. Nasci para esse tipo de perigo.

— Deuses, — Ruby arfou, tentando expulsar os nervos do peito. — Quanto livros ainda faltam?

— Apenas mais três. — Belle recuou sua mão junto ao corpo, para alcançar mais um livro. A respiração de Ruby se prendeu junto ao movimento. — Sinto pena deles, tão altos aqui em cima. Ninguém irá encontrá-los tão cedo. — A pequena tagarelava, seu tom despreocupado mascarando os ruídos precários do alumínio em seus pés.

— Eles ficarão bem, eu prometo. — Ruby suspirou depressa, nunca avertendo os olhos das tortas retas da escada, lentamente cedendo contra o peso de Belle. — Agora, retorne à terra, por favor? Antes que eu desenvolva uma condição cardíaca aqui em baixo.

Belle riu largamente e Ruby quase arrependeu-se de acobertar seu medo de humor, assim que viu a gargalhada da pequena por outra vez agitar seu corpo perigosamente sobre os degraus.

— Ora, já sente a minha falta? — Belle cantarolou por cima de seu ombro, retornando o último livro a seu lugar. _Enfim!_ , Ruby comemorou em seus pulmões.

— Como nunca. — Ruby deixou sua voz estremecer em nervos, muito focada na figura de Belle para preocupar-se com qualquer outra coisa. — Já até esqueci o seu rosto! Volte, para que eu possa lembrar.

— Estou indo. — Belle replicou, levando a mão antes suspensa no ar para as grossas laterais da escada.

E Ruby sentiu-se expirar um fôlego visceral de seus lábios.

O par de sapatilhas ajustou-se no mesmo degrau, tateando a textura de metal abaixo de si. Os curtos braços tencionaram-se ao apoiar o aperto seguro nas laterais em frente a seu corpo. E, finalmente, Belle movia-se para descer da escada.

Mas sua perna falhou em alcançar a altura do degrau abaixo. A sola de seu sapato escorregou sobre o gasto atrito do alumínio. Os pequenos dedos não tiveram força para segurar todo o peso de Belle em seu lugar.

Ruby correu antes que a visão se registrasse em seu crânio.

Antes mesmo que o gemido surpreso de Belle se fizesse um eco, antes que o rangido da escada se alongasse, antes o corpo nas alturas sequer deixasse o lugar.

Ruby estava ao seu lado.

O impulso de sua corrida erguera páginas no ar e rodopiara as flores em seus potes. O túnel de vento limpou qualquer coisa de seu caminho, cortando em direção à Belle como uma flecha rasga o ar.

A força impressa em suas pernas custara-se a frear por completo. As palmas pálidas chocaram-se contra a estante, na última tentativa de conter seu movimento transbordante. Os longos fios castanhos balançaram para além de seu rosto, cobrindo seus olhos por um instante.

E apesar do ríspido poder desmedido de seu impulso, a mão que pousava protetora às costas de Belle era puramente gentil.

Os dedos curvados suavemente a favor da coluna da pequena e a palma firmemente encaixada no vale de suas costas, jamais aplicando força maior do que a necessária.

O corpo de Belle parava intacto, ainda sobre os degraus de alumínio.

Seus curtos braços fraquejavam, mas conseguiram manter seu peso firme em segurança. As sapatilhas, embora escorregadias, rapidamente haviam encontrado nova base no nível abaixo.

Um breve, inofensivo susto, de gigantescas reações.

Belle, justa a sua palavra, havia nascido para o perigo de uma velha escada de alumínio.

E Ruby, tão prontamente armada de todas as forças e proezas de seu lobo, fora adversária desnecessária.

A brusca tensão de seu medo se esvaziou do corpo de Ruby, como pressão abandona um balão. O peito pálido, agora corado pela adrenalina correndo elétrica abaixo de sua pele, despencava sob seu peso; as fibras de energia endurecendo seus membros derretiam, curvando sua altura em centímetros.

As forças de Ruby se esvaíram junto ao perigo.

Mas a mão aninhada ao corpo de Belle permaneceu ali, viva. Atenta.

Quando a respiração de Belle vibrou de seus pulmões contra a palma pálida, Ruby voltou ao mundo.

— Obrigada. — A doce voz soou, logo acima de sua cabeça. A mais alta olhou para os poucos centímetros sobre si, vendo os olhos azuis, carinhosos, a lhe encarar. — Já me sinto mais segura.

O sorriso de Belle se curvou lentamente.

O rubor devorou as bochechas de Ruby livre do mesmo cuidado, imediatamente cobrindo seu rosto de um calor envergonhado. Olhos verdes fugiram ao chão, e a mão ainda rente à Belle estremeceu no choque de seu embaraço.

— Desculpe, — Ruby murmurou, mordendo os lábios. — Velhos hábitos. — Ela se explicou, sentindo o fogo esquentar seu semblante. Os olhos cerraram com força.

— Não se desculpe. — Belle sussurrou em retorno, o afável timbre de sua voz cuidadoso com a súbita fragilidade de Ruby.

— Não quis subestimar seu equilíbrio, — A mais alta insistiu, seus ombros enrijecendo na aflição de sua vergonha. Os dedos agora tocando de leve às costas de Belle se apertaram em um punho. — Mas sou quase programada a antecipar, _hum_ , acidentes. Culpe a... _coisa de lobo._

O sorriso de Belle ressoou cálido por suas palavras.

— Hmm? Isso mais me parece uma coisa… d _e Ruby Lucas._

O sotaque rendeu as reservas de Ruby, convidando seu olhar de volta à menor.

O punho que tremia em suas costas sentiu o suave ondular do pequeno corpo, ao passo que Belle descia, cuidadosa e lentamente, mais um degrau.

Ruby não queria cortar o contato de sua pele com o calor vertendo pelo fino tecido da camisa de Belle. Sua mão permaneceu ali, até que a menor findou seu movimento, escolhendo seguro lugar em degrau mais baixo, ainda estrategicamente longe do chão.

Ruby percebeu, então, como os olhos azuis se alinhavam perfeitamente com os seus. Casados na mesma altura. Não mais ela buscava por Belle centímetros a mais abaixo de si, mas agora ela pairava em sua frente, inescapável de seu olhar.

O ar gelou em sua garganta. Outra vez, os olhos azuis eram mais claros do que nunca.

O calor de Belle se apossava de sua mão e serpenteava pelo seu braço, tomando seu corpo, encontrando o fogo de seu rubor no meio do caminho, até que enfim Ruby por inteira era absoluta chama.

Ela engoliu a seco.

— Você se preocupa demais.

A voz de Belle sussurrou ainda mais baixa, reduzindo-se para caber no curto espaço restante entre seus corpos.

Oh, Ruby conseguia sentir o toque de seu hálito, fazendo cócegas na ponta de seu nariz. Ruby conseguia sentir o aroma de Belle abraçar seus sentidos. Ruby conseguia sentir a respiração ampla subindo e descendo os pulmões de Belle, no tímido contato de sua mão.

— Desculpe, — Ruby sussurrou de volta, seu timbre arranhado no novo volume. — Eu—

— Não, — Belle suprimiu o som estremecido de Ruby, cobrindo-o com notas delicadas. — Não me refiro a isto. — Os olhos azuis roubaram menção ao lado, para onde os dedos de Ruby, tensos em um punho, recusavam-se a abandonar. — Refiro-me a, bem…

A pausa de Belle se alongou.

Ruby sustentou os olhos azuis que retornavam cuidadosamente aos seus. O peso era maior do que todas as suas forças poderiam suportar e, ao mesmo tempo, de uma leveza transcendente.

Ruby não tinha mais sons em seu peito, palavras em sua boca ou pensamentos em sua mente.

O vazio era dominado por Belle. Belle.

Belle, que descia dos últimos degraus, tocando as sapatilhas ao carpete e retornando à sua altura. Belle, que encurtava ainda mais a mínima distância de seus corpos. Belle, que pousava bravamente em sua frente, sem por um momento fraquejar.

Belle, que drenava toda as suas forças, na melhor das formas.

Ruby sentiu seu punho tremer, libertando os dedos de juntas já brancas do próprio aperto. A mão voltou a palmar o côncavo das costas de Belle. Seu toque apenas repousava, sem coragem para pressionar, sem coragem de mover-se de seu lugar. Apenas ali, congelado no calor aconchegante.

_Deuses._

_Deuses!_

Ruby gritava em seu crânio, inundada de novo sentimento. Não mais vergonha, mas outro anseio, de igual grandeza, fazendo lar em seus ossos.

 _Deuses_ , Ruby repetiu, sentindo seus olhos falharem, perderem o foco. A distância de Belle a consumia e seu campo de visão era, plenamente, Belle. Os orbes azuis, as maçãs coradas, os lábios avermelhados.

E ali pararam os olhos verdes, por um falho momento, no delicado volume dos lábios de Belle. No arco de sua boca, na curva rosada de um sorriso profundo.

Ruby não tinha mais energias para resistir o olhar, perdida no semblante de Belle.

Ruby, contudo, não tinha mais energias _algumas_. Vítima da gravidade de Belle, Ruby era passiva a sua atração magnética. Ruby não conseguia averter os olhos de sua boca, e Ruby não conseguia mover um músculo.

Estúpida predadora, antes implodindo com energia não gasta, agora era confinada a seu corpo, imóvel. Ridiculamente imóvel. Pateticamente imóvel. Inacreditavelmente imóvel.

 _Deuses_.

Ruby condenou os céus, com os últimos ecos nebulosos que sua mente poderia produzir. Rogo ou maldição, ela ouvia o barulho rebater-se em sua cabeça, sequestrada de poder.

— Sim, — O grave tom de Belle soprou sutil sobre a pele fina de seu queixo, resgatando Ruby do agradável abismo perdido em seus lábios. Com a última força, Ruby encontrou os olhos azuis outra vez. — É a isso que me refiro.

A mais alta não viu o movimento acontecer, mas sentiu-o plantar-se carinhosamente em seu corpo. As mãos de Belle, tão mais corajosas que as suas, subiram ao seu encontro, abrigando-se ao redor de sua cintura, fechando gentil aperto no tecido gasto de sua camisa.

A pressão expeliu um sopro do peito de Ruby, arrastando consigo o fino som de sua surpresa.

— Você se preocupa demais. — Belle repetiu dentro de um suspiro quente.

O volume de suas palavras desapareceu, enquanto o toque de seus dedos à cintura de Ruby se aprofundou, trazendo o tecido ao encontro das costas pálidas, devorando toda a distância.

Como se espelhando o gesto das pequenas, as mãos de Ruby aninharam-se também ao corpo de Belle, envolvendo a curva de seus quadris.

Belle tomou o último passo. As sapatilhas tocaram contra as botas da mais alta, enraizando território entre os pés de Ruby.

Os lábios rosados ergueram-se, desafiando a altura restante, mas pausaram torturantemente próximos — o toque invisível já podia ser sentido em sua boca.

Por último, Belle sussurrou.

— Beije-me.

O pedido era ordem imperial.

Ruby abaixou o rosto e encontrou os lábios da pequena em seu caminho.

O beijo era tão quente quanto o calor que, insistente, se anunciava em cada mínimo toque. Mesma chama gentil, enfim tomando sua boca.

Mesma chama que transbordava de suas mãos, agora misturando-se entre os dois corpos, rentes um ao outro. Mesma chama que orquestrava as crescentes respirações das duas, peitos unidos num contato íntimo, tomando ar conjunto.

Os dedos de Belle curvaram-se contra as costas de Ruby, prendendo-se famintos em sua carne, enquanto as mãos da mais alta, receosas, mediam sua força.

As sapatilhas pediram por mais espaço, avançando impossivelmente mais próximas de Ruby. O quadril, já empurrando contra o da mais alta, insistiam por mais lugar.

As mãos deslizaram pela altura de Ruby, escalando por suas costas, abaixo da longa cortina de seus cabelos. Dedos quentes encontraram a base de seu pescoço e abraçaram sua nuca, polegares tocando, leves, as conchas das orelhas pálidas.

Belle puxou o rosto de Ruby contra o seu, tomando breve sopro de ar, antes de selar seus lábios outra vez. O rosto girou ao lado e o som de sua vontade fugiu de sua boca.

_Deuses, Belle._

Eram as únicas palavras restantes em Ruby, enquanto seu cenho franzia, em deleitoso desespero.

Belle pedia urgência. Ruby não a desapontaria.

Ela inclinou sua altura sobre a menor, unindo seus corpos. Belle enlaçou as mãos que brincavam com os cabelos de sua nuca, deitando seus braços sobre os firmes ombros de Ruby.

O pequeno tronco curvou-se a adentro do seu, tocando ao estômago de Ruby, enquanto as mãos da mais alta exploravam novos apoios às costas de Belle.

A chama crescente roubou-as de juízo, porém.

Tão rapidamente quanto as consumia, a pressão puxando seus corpos um contra o outro, em gravidade estelar, as tirou de equilíbrio.

Belle apoiou peso demais aos ombros de Ruby. Ou talvez Ruby tenha mal calculado a estância de suas botas no carpete para segurar os dois corpos. Ou talvez, ainda, ambas tenham se perdido por completo uma na outra, esquecendo das leis que governavam o mundo a sua volta.

Fosse o culpado que fosse, o erro estava feito.

Belle inclinou-se para trás, pendendo todo seu peso nos fortes ombros e Ruby não conseguiu antecipar o desequilíbrio. Seus pés perderam o chão.

O beijo se rompeu com um estalo molhado, em um assustado gemido compartilhado.

Com sorte, o imediato corte do contato foi o suficiente para devolver parte dos reflexos de Ruby, que reagiu em tempo para reparar a queda.

Um de seus braços buscou bruscamente ao lado, fechando aperto poderoso como garras ao forte pilar da pesada estante, impedindo seu tombo. Ao mesmo tempo, outro braço manteve a salvo o corpo de Belle, enlaçando a cintura firmemente junto a sua.

O peso somado dos dois corpos, contudo, balançou a densa estante, sacudindo sua altura à frente e fazendo tombar das prateleiras os livros que escapavam de seus lugares.

O estrondo subiu como poeira no ar. Ruídos cacofônicos de páginas esfolheando em queda e grossas capas de couro despencando em baques surdos no carpete. Chuva barulhenta em grandes números que, aos poucos, se esgotou.

O desastroso silêncio seguiu.

Ruby ajustou suas solas no chão e enraizou sua estância, levando seus dois pesos a um equilíbrio. Sua mão ergueu Belle consigo, garantindo que a pequena fizesse seguro retorno à terra.

Embora de sapatilhas firmes no chão e corpo sustento em usa próprias pernas, Belle ainda agarrava-se aos ombros de Ruby, como se tronco ao mar.

Ou, talvez, como simples abraço confortável.

Ruby não reclamaria.

Os dedos de Belle escorregaram de seus ombros até traçarem as dobras da camisa em seu peito. Os polegares agora circulavam os botões costurados ao tecido.

O riso de Belle foi a primeira coisa a quebrar o silêncio da bagunça.

Gargalhada melodiosa, com que Ruby muito sonhara, dando cor ao mundo, fazendo mais claros os olhos azuis, dando vida aos verdes.

A voz de Belle, tremendo alegre, jubilosa, numa risada deliciosa em frente de si, em seus braços, em seu abraço, rente a seu peito, _em suas mãos._

 _Deuses!_ As adoráveis sapatilhas tortas paradas em frente a suas botas, os pequenos dedos brincando com os botões desajeitados, os cabelos de cachos suaves, misturados aos seus, de fios fugitivos cobrindo seu rosto. O aroma floral da pele clara, o detalhe de seus lábios, o azul de seus olhos.

_Belle!_

Seu coração explodiria.

Ruby riu junto a ela.

Ruby não sabia com certeza do que estava rindo, mas ria. Belle a puxava e Ruby a seguia, de novo e de novo, com prazer, até o fim dos tempos. O novo melhor vício de sua existência.

Até que, enfim, os pulmões de Belle cansaram e ela suspirou profundamente. Seu riso cessou, e ela passou a língua aos lábios, tornando risada em ofegante sorriso.

O sorriso mais lindo que Ruby já vira em todos os seus milhares de dias. Em todas as suas vidas.

Belle recostou sua testa ao ombro de Ruby, suspirando num som abafado contra sua camisa.

— Teremos que organizar tudo outra vez?

A pergunta era ridícula. Sequer era pergunta. Eram meras palavras, encontradas jogadas no caminho, para dar sentido ao silêncio.

Era melhor do que Ruby esperava.

A mais alta abriu seu largo sorriso.

— Dez mil dias a mais? — Ela perguntou, erguendo altas a sobrancelhas em seu semblante.

— O quê? — Belle afastou seu rosto do corpo de Ruby apenas o suficiente para falar. Curiosos olhos encarando-a de cima para baixo, na mais adorável figura de confusão. — Dez mil dias?

Ruby meneou o rosto. Ela, também, não fazia sentido. Era, realmente, _milagre_ que pudesse lembrar de formular frases, com o presente resquício de sua sanidade.

Um delicioso delírio bem-vindo.

— Nada. — Ela sorriu, franzindo o cenho para sua própria lentidão.

Belle mordeu os lábios rosados num sorriso contido, antes de finalmente tocá-los à boca de Ruby, num rápido beijo. Leve toque, tão menos desastroso que o último.

A pequena varreu os olhos azuis pelo semblante corado de Ruby, inspirando profunda nota que preencheu seu peito.

— _Nerd._


End file.
